A coaxial connector is well-known in the technological field of coaxial cable transmission. Typically, an F-type coaxial connector is screwed to a mating interface connector, so that a coaxial cable connected to the F-type coaxial connector can be electrically connected to various kinds of electronic devices, such as a television set, a CB (citizen's band) radio, an FM (frequency modulation) radio, and other amateur wireless systems.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an F-type coaxial connector 10, being illustrated as a representative example of the conventional coaxial connectors. The F-type coaxial connector 10 includes a collar 11, a cylindrical member 12 coaxially fitted in the collar 11, and a nut-shaped connecting ring 13 rotatably mounted to and end of the cylindrical member 12. A free end of a coaxial cable 14 can be inserted into the coaxial connector 10, such that an insulating spacer and a central conductor of the coaxial cable 14 are received in the cylindrical member 12, and a braided metal sheath and an insulating sheath of the coaxial cable 14 are located between an outer surface of the cylindrical member 12 and an inner surface of the collar 11. A hexagonal compression tool is used to apply a compression force on the collar 11, so that the collar 11 has a hexagonally shaped outer surface and tightly clamps to the insulating sheath of the coaxial cable 14.
The above-described manner of assembling the F-type coaxial connector 10 to the coaxial cable 14 is disadvantageous because a hexagonal compression tool is required to compress the collar 11 in order to connect the coaxial connector 10 to the free end of the coaxial cable 14. Therefore, the assembling cost is increased and an operator has to inconveniently carry different tools along with him.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a tool-free coaxial connector that can be conveniently and quickly connected to a free end of a coaxial cable without the need of using any tool.